1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for predicting constellations or personality features by using fingerprint types and blood types, and a system thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to the method and the system for predicting constellations or personality features by using the fingerprint types of a right loop, a left loop, a tented arch, a plain arch (i.e. arch), a whorl, an eddy and a twin loop (i.e. S-type).
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, a number of constellation fortune-telling methods and systems or constellation-predicting methods and systems are widely used and are also described in some Taiwanese patents. For example, Taiwanese patent pub. No. 381755, entitled “Constellation Fortune-telling Machine,” discloses a mechanism for indicating contents of fortune telling. The above-mentioned Taiwanese patent is incorporated herein by reference for purposes including, but not limited to, indicating the background of the present invention and illustrating the state of the art.
Additionally, the constellation fortune-telling methods and systems or constellation-predicting methods and systems are also described in some U.S. patents. For example, the related U.S. patents include: U.S. Pat. No. Des. 250,850, entitled “Amusement Fortune-Telling Machine or the Like;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,309, entitled “Fortune-Telling Oriented Network Information Supply System;” and U.S. Patent Pub. No. 20020141644, entitled “System for Conducting Fortune Telling and Character Analysis over Internet Based on Names of Any Language.” Each of the above-mentioned U.S. patents is incorporated herein by reference for purposes including, but not limited to, indicating the background of the present invention and illustrating the state of the art.
However, the techniques described in the above-mentioned patents fail to disclose any fortune-telling method or system utilizing personal fingerprints or blood types to predict constellation. Although various conventional techniques applied in the fortune-telling methods and systems are well known in the art, there is a need for providing a fortune-telling method or system utilizing biometric features for the purpose of entertainment or an aptitude test.
As is described in greater detail below, the present invention provides a method and a system combining fingerprint types and blood types for predicting constellations or personality features in such a way as to mitigate and overcome the above problem.